The light angel and the dark demon
by Curingangelx3
Summary: Mimi, is the princess of Koorime, and the only friend of Hiei.She tried saving him long ago, but she was only left with half of her scarf, as he fell from the cliff.Soon Mimi forgot about the past.Will she be too late to realize the truth and kill Hiei?
1. First meetings

Curing Angel: This is my 2nd story hope you like it. I made this story to show if Hiei ever cared.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
~ Regular Pov. ~  
  
Ahhhhh! Mimi woke up form the most horrible nightmare. It was like someone was sucking her soul. Her past.....she knew she knew she had to get rid of.  
  
"Mimi come down, you're going to be late for school" her mother calls  
  
"Be right there" she calls back  
  
Mimi was for once nervous in her life. She had just moved and she was going to a new school.  
  
"Have fun" her mother smiles while Mimi opens the door to their house.  
  
"Yeah right" she mumbles sarcastically  
  
She walks four blocks to her new school. Mimi was so surprised that her new school was so large.  
  
"Here I go"  
  
She was about to open the front door to her new school when a boy with strange red hair opened it for her.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No problem" he simply said  
  
"By the way I'm Suiichi"  
  
"My name is Mimi"  
  
"Glad to meet you Mimi"  
  
"Mmhm..."  
  
"You're the new girl aren't you?"  
  
"Yup, why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason"  
  
"I should head to the principle's office. Bye"  
  
"Yeah" he nodded  
  
They both went their separate ways.  
  
"He seems to be a nice guy"  
  
She headed to the principle's office. There she saw the meanest person ever. The principle had a wide mustache and seems like a sneaky guy.  
  
"Sit down" he barked  
  
"You're Mimi Suzuki, isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Your in homeroom 1B, now get to it girl"  
  
"Jeesh, what's up with him?" she muttered  
  
~ Kurama's Pov. ~  
  
That girl, Mimi...her aurora.....it's....not human. I'll have to ask Koenma about this. I hope she has nothing to do with...oh well she was very nice....but...never mind. At home room Mimi was there. I couldn't help my self asking if she's human or not but I decided to ask Urameshi first. Uh damn brain.  
  
"Suiichi, were you paying attention, the new girl Mimi is here and I asked you to raise you hand to show her where to sit."  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Erem"  
  
"Now then, Miss. Suzuki sit next to him"  
  
I just hated that teacher trying to interrupt my thoughts. I waited patiently for the next periods until it was lunch time when I asked Yusuke if he felt anything strange about Mimi.  
  
"I didn't sense anything from her being strange except really cute" says Kuwabara dreamily  
  
"What he's trying to say, Kurama, is that she's pretty normal to us. Why do you sense any energy from her?"  
  
"No" I lied. "But we still have to be extra careful of anyone."  
  
I couldn't tell them that I felt her aurora. I'll just have to tell Hiei about her later.  
  
~ Mimi's Pov. ~  
  
I had fun through out the school day but it felt like people were watching me. Oh well, I had a good time. After school I went to my talent fair practice thingy. It was actually pretty fun. I was actually glad my mother made me go. Any way I'm worried. My past is so painful it is so hard to forget them. I'm afraid I'd tell someone. The secret is too great. I was destined to do something but my past....it's like a blur....for some reason I only remember the painful parts. As I was heading home I made a goal to find out what I was destined for and find my past. I was sure the danger was 99.9 percent chance but I have to find my true self.  
  
~ Regular Pov. ~ (In Koenma's office)  
  
"Hey toddler, what did you want" asks Yusuke  
  
"I called everyone because I need someone to find more about this certain girl before danger arrives."  
  
"I'll go if the girl's hot" says Kuwabara  
  
"No, I need a person who's fast. How about Hiei? Then it's settled." Koenma nodding  
  
"I didn't agree to this" shouts Hiei  
  
"It doesn't matter; Kurama will be there with you so you won't be lonely."  
  
"What do you mean I'll be with Hiei? I have school"  
  
"The girl goes to your school, Kurama so actually everyone will see her. The girl's current human named is Mimi"  
  
"Mimi...?" asks Kurama  
  
"You know her kitsune?" asks Hiei  
  
"Yeah we all know her. She's the new girl."  
  
"I wonder what she is."  
  
"She's a fire apparition. Half I think. She is the only one who can heal this terrible sickness in spirit world. That is why you must go and find out more about her."  
  
"You picked Hiei since he's a fire demon."  
  
"That's right, I thought if she's anything like Hiei. Hiei should be great at handling her. I just got information that she'll be at the talent fair in that party place"  
  
"You mean Shemenzer's Party house. I love that place. There are millions of pretty girls there. I can't wait to go!" Kuwabara says excitedly  
  
~ Hiei's Pov. ~ (The next day after school)  
  
I saw her walking. Mimi. For some reason my heart pounded and I got nervous. Is it an emotion toward her? No, I have no feelings for no one. But since it was job I followed her to that party place Kurama told me that he'll meet me. The ningen girl glanced back a couple a times on the way. I thought to myself if she could actually sense me. No way even the fox kitsune can sense me. To be safe I jumped faster from tree to tree. When I finally got to that party place I met Kurama, the spirit detective, and that baka. Inside it was dark except the crazy lights that were driving me crazy. Then the talent fair started. Kurama told me that the talent fair was actually the time to show off to the guys. He blushed and I smirked. Two different emotions of two different people. The girls of the talent show were actually really bad. The first one was so loud and off pitched a singing that I was certain it would have blown my head off. The second act was a girl that tried to play with fire until she made a mistake and someone had to get water. The third act was her, Mimi....Not much to say just really pretty, nice, came, and...what how am I even thinking this. Mimi was singing a song called 1000 emotions (or any song you thing has emotions and pretty). All of a sudden I felt a like nobody was there except Mimi and me...wait I can't do this...I have no feelings for no one...no one!  
  
~ Regular Pov. ~  
  
After the song Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke went back stage to see Mimi. Mimi was sitting on a bench looking sort of down.  
  
"Hey Mimi, youweregreatIloveyou!" Kuwabara rushes nervously  
  
"Oh, thank you"  
  
"Hn" mumbles Hiei  
  
Before anyone got to speak Hiei runs up to Mimi and hits here with his closed sword so he won't kill her.  
  
"Why did you do that" asks Kuwabara  
  
"Baka, it's easier that way to take her to Koenma. She might refuse."  
  
Hiei picks her up and carries her while she blacks out and has the same memory as before.....cold...dark........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Curing*Angel: Hope you liked it. Not bad for the first chapter. If I get at least 2 reviews I'll continue.  
  
Hiei: Why do I have to be the one to be in love?  
  
Curing*Angel: Because you're mysterious.  
  
Hiei: So Kurama's mysterious.  
  
Curing*Angel: Well you have that I have no feelings attitude and it works good on my story.  
  
Hiei: Hn 


	2. destiny awaits

Curing*Angel: I was actually waiting for more reviews for my story but I guess I can continue. I just wanted to ask if I should change the title. I wasn't really thinking when I made the title. I don't really like it. So vote.  
  
Immortal flames  
  
Tears for separation  
  
Dark emotions  
  
Healing Sacrifice  
  
Following destiny  
  
Or if I should keep it the same. Anyway please review for my 2nd chapter of my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________  
  
~Chapter 2  
  
Hiei's Pov.  
  
I carried her outside while Urameshi, the baka, and the kitsune ran after me. I ran faster I don't know why I had an urge to be with her alone. They chased me until they ran out of breath and just went the short cut to the spirit world. I didn't care if the way I take is longer. I'll probably get there when they do any way. I then stared closely at the ningen girl while I carried and jumped from tree to tree. She had sky blue like my sister but the ningen girl's hair was silkier. The girl was calm and relaxed. She seemed like an angel to me. No...what am I saying...I have no emotions...none...for her...she's nothing more...than a weak...ningen girl. Then pain came across her face. Like darkness sweeping away her happiness. It looked like she was alone. I stopped running and carefully motioned for her to wake. Her eyes turned pure white with light in anger. She was startled to see me her holding her. She was more startled when I dropped her. Then she finally became calm. The girl, Mimi wanted some answers. I could tell from her face. After, a moment she asked me what was going on in the most sweetest voice I have heard. More sweeter then Yukina's...  
  
Regular Pov.  
  
"May, I ask where you are taking me, sir"  
  
"Patience"  
  
"If you are not willing to tell me that, I may as well know of what your purpose is."  
  
"My purpose is not you concern. Just to warn you if you try to escape I have to admit I am not weak as you" he said using the Jagen's to read Mimi's mind.  
  
"Are you calling me weak?" she said completely forgetting to be polite.  
  
"Yes, you are. For I'm not a ningen girl like you."  
  
"What if...I'm not human?" she said looking at her side. Her anger was over and her sadness had returned. She sighed then ran from Hiei.  
  
Hiei's Pov.  
  
Wait this girl...she's not human...what is she? Oh, yes she's an apparition. But still she does not show any anger really. How could she be anything like me? Her pain might be painful but not like mine. No one cares for me...except the fox kitsune. I ran after her. I saw her at a stream. She started weeping. Then she said something which surprised me.  
  
"Fine, fire demon...kill me right here where I can die in peace. I do not want any more pain come for me. I haven't found my destiny...or my purpose...but...I guess I never will."  
  
How could she have sensed me? Even the kitsune can't sense me. This is so odd.  
  
"Silly, girl do you think I'll kill you. The people of the spirit world are in need of you. That is your purpose."  
  
I came closer to her. Then full blast of massive spirit energy came out of the girl. Her light blue eyes started to turn white again with frustration. Instead of attacking me she used a field force that was the strongest one that I have ever encountered.  
  
"Please, if you are going to take me away, I can't go with you. Please, leave me alone."  
  
That foolish girl, who does she think she is refusing me? Does she not know what powers I hold? When she thought I went away, I charged at her swiftly and carefully. This time I made it. I knocked her out with the handled of my sword.  
  
"Please..." she muttered before she fell unconscious.  
  
I carried her again and started again to the spirit world. I ran faster in fear there will be demons after the girl. My instincts are always right. A powerful demon came right in front of me, challenging me to fight.  
  
"Give me the girl, fire demon"  
  
"Hn" I said  
  
"Then you shall suffer with the girl as well."  
  
The fight was on. I first laid Mimi down then started to charge to that demon. Boy was he ugly. I sliced him into two in a split one second. He was in death. I was definitely sure that he was not the leader. Someone was after Mimi and that means they want to destroy the spirit world. I carried Mimi and ran faster towards Koenma's office. When I finally made it, everyone was already there. The first person I saw was the Baka.  
  
"Hey, shrimp. Did you turn into a snail or something cause that took really long. Ooh, let me look at Mimi she probably got scared and ran away form you, right." Kuwabarra said  
  
"Shut up, Baka, hn" I said.  
  
"Don't wake Mimi up." Botan shouts when she came into the room.  
  
"Wait I want to kiss her before you put her in a bedroom." Kuwabarra said anxiously.  
  
He walks over to about to kiss her when she woke up and blasted him into the wall with her spirit blasts.  
  
"I am so sorry" she said  
  
"It's...ok" Kuwabarra says as he falls down.  
  
When the Baka was about the kiss Mimi I had an emotion that grew into jealousy. I was about to tell Mimi to go back to sleep, Kurama and Urameshi appeared. Then Urameshi started to laugh hysterically when he saw Kuwabarra. While he was laughing, the girl fainted and I rushed over and caught her by my knees.  
  
"Kuwabarra, being beaten up by a girl who is to weak to stand up" Yuske snorted.  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi, Mimi is really strong and really cute."  
  
Then I carried the maybe not ningen girl to her room they saved for her, while Baka, and the spirit detective argues longer. The sneaky Kitsune followed me.  
  
"Hiei, you love her, don't you"  
  
"Hn" I said.  
  
"Hiei, you should start showing emotions."  
  
"Ha, if she knew, then everyone will think I am not who I am. Besides I am a person with no emotions."  
  
"But I know you do"  
  
"This only between you and me. No one else, Kitsune." I said. "I have my own secrets and you have yours."  
  
"Why do you like her, Hiei?"  
  
"Like people have said Mimi is like me. But she is nothing like me. She is pure and sweet, while I am dark and can be threatening. That's why I like her."  
  
"You still have to admit it someday"  
  
"Shut up, kitsune"  
  
With that I ran to Mimi's bedroom and left her on her bed.  
  
Mimi's Pov.  
  
I woke up scared of my surroundings. Where I was and more importantly why was I here. I remember my frightening dream just before I woke up.  
  
(Dream)  
  
There was an evil spirit lurking every corner for me. I ran as fast as I could but it was just to fast.  
  
"Show us where it is. Where is the temple of power? Where it is it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked frightened.  
  
"Don't be stupid girl; you know exactly what I'm talking about" the spirit said. "If you don't tell me I'll have to take your soul"  
  
I ran for my life as darkness followed. I reached into me but I kept running. I was in fear and everything became a blur. Everything was disappearing from me. All my thoughts and memories washing away. Then a boy with black hair and white spikes reached for my hand. I took his hand, but everything became black and I was quickly fading. He took me somewhere to hide and his reddish, pinkish haired friend and had a conversation while I was lousing conscious every second.  
  
"Hiei, the girl why do you love her?" asked the red haired.  
  
"Because she is nothing like me" the black haired answered.  
  
This guy, does he love me. I thought nobody was there for me. My human mother was always there but she does not know my secrets. I was alone in this cruel world. After I thought of this I blacked out.  
  
(End of dream)  
  
My dream was freaky, I thought to my self. Then I heard someone come in. It was a toddler with a pacifier in his mouth.  
  
"Glad you're awake" he said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Koenma, the prince of the spirit world."  
  
"I am..."  
  
"I know exactly who you are. You are Mimi."  
  
"Yes but why was I brought here?"  
  
"The spirit world is in great danger. The sickness of death is spreading everywhere and soon there will be no more. The sickness is very deadly. Nothing can't stop it."  
  
"That is very painful, but what does it have to do with me?"  
  
"You are the only race of the curing apparitions."  
  
"But I thought I was a fire apparition."  
  
"Yes but I researched and found out that you are half of both."  
  
"That still doesn't tell me why I am here."  
  
"The curing apparitions are the only ones who can actually heal this sickness with a powerful spell which takes 5 years to complete, but, since you are only half you are not skilled enough to this spell."  
  
"Great" I said sarcastically. "I am trying my best to be patient, but you still didn't tell me why I'm here!"  
  
"Ok, ok...the 2nd and now the only way to save the spirit world is to go to the temple of immortal flames or people also call it the power temple, and wish with all your heart to save lives. The thing is only Curing apparition are aloud to enter the entrance of the pure tears room which is the last room in the temple. Any one else who enters will fall to their death."  
  
"So you're telling me that my purpose...my destiny is to cure everyone in the spirit world? Is that why I am here"  
  
"Yes, and no...I'm afraid to tell you this but your destiny is to die. To wish... the ultimate wish you must sacrifice yourself the most painful death. That is your purpose. I am sorry."  
  
"I...see"  
  
When I heard this I was speechless. I was to die. I guess it is worth it to save billions of people. Besides no one really cares for me any way. I looked to my side and wept.  
  
"I'm sorry this is how it is." Koenma said  
  
"I understand" I replied, as I wiped my tears.  
  
"Now....your destiny awaits you....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________  
  
Curing*Angel: Now that was a good chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to vote for the title. Review!  
  
********************************************************************** 


	3. captured by evil

Curing*Angel: Please be nice in my reviews! Though I'll accept any reviews, without curses. I'm disappointed that no one voted yet, but I'll wait for about 2 weeks or so. If there I get no one votes I'll just have to pick by myself. There will be a love triangle with both Hiei and Kurama for Mimi! Don't worry I'll end her up with Hiei. For my next story it'll be Kurama, and this other person for Kurama's fans.  
  
Thank you, HieiFan666 for you're review, and to answer your question, I don't think I'll kill Mimi. If I choose to, I'll probably have to make Hiei find a way to revive her.  
  
I'm glad you like the story, Hiei-and-Amy.  
  
I also thank Son-Chrio for you're review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Hiei's Pov.-  
  
Botan told me that Mimi awoke and that Koenma was talking to her. I asked her about what was going to happen to her.  
  
"Well...um....she's....going...to this temple you see...to...you know...save the spirit world." she said nervously.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Uh...yup"  
  
I could tell that there was more to what she knew. I was about to use my jagen's eye to find out what Botan knows, but the kitsune came in and told me to go outside to talk.  
  
"Hiei, you know that Mimi isn't going to stay here, at least not that long."  
  
"So what are you trying to say, kitsune?"  
  
"You have to tell her."  
  
"No"  
  
Then I used my jagen's eye to see what the fox was thinking. He was in love, with none other than Mimi herself.  
  
"Kitsune, you love her, as well, don't you?"  
  
He blushed and said, "I can't lie."  
  
I was sort of mad that he likes her. I mean, he knows I sort of like her too. If I ever like some one I'd never tell, but the kitsune always know. The good thing is that he doesn't tell anyone about it.  
  
"hn" I said and then I swiftly ran toward the trees, leaving the fox behind.  
  
Jumping on each one I thought of something if the Baka, the Kitsune, and I like one girl, someone has to get mad. Will I be the one?  
  
Mimi's Pov. -  
  
I couldn't believe what the prince of the spirit world has said. My destiny...revealed...to be....my greatest fear. I am not afraid to kill myself but when he told me about the most painful death thing, I am afraid. I decided to go outside. I am always outside when I need to think, decide, or is in full of sadness. Along the way to the forest, where I was headed to, was a pasture. A lush green for the grass and the sky was a blue that I do not see that often. It is like a memory. It seems like I know this world...it feels like I have been here before, long ago. I followed the stream that flowed from the pasture to the forest. When I was at the entrance the forest, I saw a shadow of someone and it quickly disappeared, after I blinked once. Maybe it was the same person that saved me in my dream! I must follow him!  
  
Hiei's Pov. -  
  
I started to go deeper into woods, to go far away until I feel like going back. Then I heard a shout...then a scream...  
  
Mimi's Pov. –  
  
When I was following the shadow, I saw another...it appeared right in front of me! It appeared to be a sea demon! It had freaky scales. His claws looked rather sharp then the normal nails everyone else has!  
  
"Come on, girl, my master is waiting for your arrival"  
  
"And what if I refuse"  
  
"I'll have to take you by force"  
  
"What?"  
  
All of a sudden, the sea demon came towards me, faster then the ocean waves, itself. I screamed.  
  
"Help"  
  
The demon slashed at me, but I only bled for a short period of time. I fell on the ground, trying to heal my wounds.  
  
"Are you surprised, that I didn't kill you? As I have specifically have said before, the master waits for you, and he wants you alive"  
  
"I have nothing to do with anything!"  
  
"That's where you are wrong. You are the only one aloud to set foot on the grounds of the temple of immortal flames!"  
  
"I know that, yes I do, but why...?"  
  
"We need you, to fulfill my master's wish!"  
  
"But...but that wish, was to heal the spirit world!"  
  
"Not anymore"  
  
Then the demon started to glow. His aurora started to grow! More and more! I began feeling helpless. I was about to run for my life, even forgetting about my field force. Then he stopped me. He was ready for his attack...whatever it is; it must be strong, since he is using all that spirit energy!  
  
"Prepare yourself for my fainting ocean attack!"  
  
"What!"  
  
The attack hit me directly. It was very painful, but that attack would only kill the weak. Still I collapsed...  
  
Hiei's Pov. –  
  
I rushed to where I heard the scream. I saw a beastly demon, a sea demon. His long claws hold the apparition captive. I was about to kill this demon, but he saw me...  
  
"Surprise attack, huh, yeah right?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Suru, the sea demon! I know exactly who you are, you're name is Hiei. You're a fire demon, correct?"  
  
"Hn, give back the apparition!"  
  
"Master needs her, and I must obey."  
  
"I do not want to kill a weakling like you, but if you do not give back the girl, I guess I must."  
  
"I do not have time, the master clearly ordered me to come right back after I have captured her. Good bye!  
  
Before I was about to attack, he disappeared. Then ran as quickly as I could to find the fox kitsune.  
  
Mimi's Pov. -  
  
I woke up from a kick of a leather boot. I was very frightened but I still stood there without shedding any tears. I was tied with a rope with a special curse put on it. The more I struggled to pull it out, the more the pain crept. The sea demon stood in front of me, and I saw a shadow in the distance.  
  
"Who...are you?" I asked.  
  
"I am the one, you will fear most" said the sea demon. He laughs an evil laugh.  
  
The sea demon of them came closer to me, it was very uncomfortable.  
  
"Get away from me"  
  
"The girl is very feisty"  
  
"Please, what do you want with me?"  
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about. Now answer our questions and you won't get hurt."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Where is the temple of immortal flames? Give us the key to the temple as well"  
  
"I don't know and I don't have it"  
  
"Fine, but mark our words, you'll regret what you have said, curing apparition."  
  
Then one of the demons slapped me. The blow was very surprising and painful. Still I just looked at them and smirked.  
  
"Smirking won't do you any good, girl"  
  
I was about to feel more painful blows, from the demons, but there was a voice in the shadow that stopped them.  
  
Then all the other demons stopped and disappeared except the sea demon. Then the voice from the shadow came closer.  
  
"That is enough." it said.  
  
"Master, you have arisen"  
  
The sea demon bows down to a demon that came out from the darkness. I turned around, trying to run while I had the chance, but the sea demon stops me.  
  
"You worthless, girl. How dare you be so rude to the master?"  
  
He pulled on to something. It was an invisible chain. I fell down in shock. The rope that had the curse was connected to the chain. Then the shadow appeared into the light, and it showed itself to me. He had silver hair and had stripes on his face and body. He had a stick in his hand and then came closer to me. He was very familiar.  
  
"Well, we meet again Kiboh" he says to me.  
  
"Master, should I leave?" the sea demon asks.  
  
"Yes, you have done well."  
  
After the sea demon left and I was left with his master. He looked like a wolf demon, but something else as well.  
  
"Kiboh, since you are weak, I'll discuss the terms tomorrow, and I warn you, I can get anything out, of any one." he says in disgusted from my blood.  
  
He then picks me up and carried me up the stairs to the bedrooms of this building. I tried to stand up and go away from his reach, but the rope became tighter. I turned away from him annoyed and hoped I'd get out of here. I then quickly fell...asleep in his cruel hands...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________  
  
Curing*Angel: I actually made this story, also, for another reason. I wanted to write this story so you'll know why I chose this pen name. No, the character is nothing like me, but the plot about choosing to die for many people, or not, was an interesting plot I came up with. Then I decided to use my pen name with it. Please review and tell me what you'd do if you were her? Right now I got her captured, you know so there is suspense in the story. Also, to get closer to Hiei. WELL PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Hiei: Ningen, you don't have to scream that loud.  
  
Curing*Angel: I know, but I really need advice and I need votes for the title!  
  
Hiei: Hn, ok, just review for her so she won't have to scream it again.  
  
Curing*Angel: I guess you can say it that way.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** 


	4. I have no choice

Curing*Angel: Hey! I hope you guys like my story so far. I know I'm not that descriptive, but the plot is okay, right? I haven't gotten any votes for my title...I'm sort of disappointed. Oh well, I'll have to choose myself. Just so you aren't confused, Kuwabarra can express his love for Mimi, but Kramer and Hiei can not.  
  
Hiei: Hn, what are you talking about ningen? I do not like her.  
  
Curing*Angel: See what I mean. Anyway Hiei can be quite shy, and he is sort of short, but he is very powerful.  
  
Hiei: Should I take that as a compliment?  
  
Kuwabarra: Go on with the story. I want to kiss Mimi already.  
  
Hiei: The last person, she would kiss is you, baka.  
  
Kuwabarra: Oh, so do you think she'll kiss you?  
  
Curing*Angel: (sweat drops) Anyway on with the fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Yu Yu hakusho, but....never mind, I don't own anything important except my computer!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mimi's Pov-  
  
I woke up in a strange room. Where was I? I was tied up against a pole, very tight. The rope was in some kind of curse....now I remember! I was captured by a demon. I shouldn't panick, I would be able to get out one way or another. I was in some kind of dark bedroom. The bed was empty, but I could tell the person who was sleeping in it just woke up. Then I saw a shadow arising and it came closer to me. Its voice was so familiar, it was like I knew him in my past. The voice felt haunting...  
  
"Kiboh, I see you awoke" he said untying me.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Kiboh, how could you...ever forget me?"  
  
"My name is Mimi"  
  
"Drop the act Kiboh"  
  
I changed into my apparition form.  
  
"I may be an apparition, but I still do not think that I am the right person you speak of"  
  
"Of course, Kiboh, you have forgotten our past in Koorime."  
  
"Koorime?"  
  
"Kiboh, I will make a deal with you, so listen carefully. I will spare you and your friends until the next dark tournament, if you fight for me and make my wish come true as your last wish."  
  
"But...if I fight them, isn't it the same thing as killing?"  
  
"Kiboh, do you want to let them live longer or not?"  
  
"I guess I really do not have any choice"  
  
"You don't. You just remember, I am your master, and you must obey."  
  
"What do I call you if I don't know your name?" I asked dumbly, because I was too sad to say anymore.  
  
"My name is Runko, but you shall call me master. Besides Kiboh, you should at least have remembered my name. It wasn't that long, since I saw you, you know."  
  
I cried bitterly. I could not call him master... and what if he does hurt my friends?  
  
"Stop that crying, now that is an order"  
  
Runko slaps me hard across my face, forcing me to land in the wall. He smirks and tells me to stay down, if I was weak...  
  
Hiei's Pov.  
  
I went as fast as I can to find the kitsune. He was sitting down and leaning against a tree's trunk. I ran to him...  
  
"What is it Hiei?" he asked as I landed in front of him.  
  
"Hn, the apparition was stolen"  
  
"What" Kuwabarra yelled as he came toward us.  
  
"Really, Hiei"  
  
"Yes, Kitsune"  
  
"Don't worry my love, I'm coming for you!" Kuwabarra said dramatically, then ran toward the forest.  
  
"Do, you think the baka, know what he is doing, kitsune?"  
  
"I'm not sure" his sweat dropped.  
  
The kitsune and I ran after the baka, we caught up really easily. I did not know why, I chose to come with them, but there was a strange emotion I had. Was I really in love? No, I can not love some one that is so pure. The kitsune deserves her more then I do. I wasn't sure if the baka was heading the right direction, but we followed him any way. Then there was a beeping...  
  
"Hello?" the kitsune asked a small box he pulled out of his pocked.  
  
"Talking to a box are we, kitsune?"  
  
"No Hiei, this is the human's way of communicating"  
  
I got confused, this box was talking back to him as we spoke.  
  
"Yes Botan, that is why we went. Don't worry, we will bring her back."  
  
The person that the kitsune was talking to appeared to be Botan, very strange. I didn't know that she can turn into a box.  
  
"It was Botan and she knows that Mimi is captured."  
  
"We have to get her back, I can sense that she is getting tortured" the baka said.  
  
We ran as fast as we can towards the end of the forest, when a demon stopped us...  
  
Botan's Pov.  
  
Oh no, Mimi is captured! I hope she is ok. I did call Kurama, and he did tell me that he, Hiei, and Kuwabarra are going to go rescue her, but I feel as if there will be more danger. Then all the girls and Yuske had a discussion.  
  
"What happened to Mimi? I haven't even got to see her." Keiko sighed.  
  
"I heard that she was an apparition like me. I was going to ask if she came from Koorime, but now I won't be able to ask her." Yukina said sadly.  
  
"Yes, the girl, seemed powerful, but her gentleness consumes her more." Genkai explains  
  
"My brother will probably make a fool of himself, when he rescues Mimi" jokes Shizuru  
  
"Yes, let's look on the bright side. The boys will rescue her." I said, trying to keep everyone's spirit up.  
  
"Hey, how come I was left behind" asks Yuske.  
  
Then Keiko slaps him.  
  
"Yuske, you big jerk! Do you like her more then me?"  
  
"No, Keiko...I just"  
  
Mimi's Pov.  
  
I stayed down for a bit, but I had to show Runko, that I was stronger then he thought I was. I wiped the blood away and smirked.  
  
"What are you smirking for? This isn't funny. Your name Kiboh, means hope.(Yes it means hope it Japanese) Right now you are hopeless"  
  
He then called up Suru, the sea demon and told him to tie me up again.  
  
"Suru, I want you to tie Kiboh up, and make sure it is tight, so she does not escape. She is quite clever, I might add."  
  
"Yes sir, but the spirit detectives from Koenma are coming closer to our hideout."  
  
"Tell the other demons to get there butts over there. Capture each one of them. If they don't cooperate, kill them, but make sure Hiei is still alive."  
  
"Yes sir" Suru bows and then tied me up again. He then goes out of the room.  
  
I asked him why he'll kill them if we made a deal.  
  
"Runko, you said you won't kill them. We made a deal!"  
  
"Well, the deal would have stuck on if you would have called me master."  
  
I felt stupid. I just can't call him that. He doesn't own me. I had a sad look on my face.  
  
"Ok Kiboh, I won't kill them, it is because I have another evil plan up my sleeves."  
  
He then called Suru again.  
  
"Go and take her into the cell and beat her. Torture her all you want, just don't kill her."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Curing*Angel: Uh, oh what do you think? I mean what do you think will happen to her? Well you'll find out. There will be another dark tournament, I can assure you!  
  
Hiei: Yes, and now I can unleash my dragon flame on those victims.  
  
Curing*Angel: Well what if your opponent was Mimi?  
  
Hiei: ....  
  
Curing*Angel: Review before he answers!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________ 


	5. Remembering the truth

Curing*Angel: I know I haven't been updating, but I have been studying the SATs. I can't believe my mom is making me take the test, I mean I'm only in middle school. Not only was busy, I was sort of in writer's block so......Anyway I'm finally able to take my time and start this fanfic going.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
Chapter 5—  
  
Mimi's Pov.-  
  
They took me into this cold cell, and started to hit me with all they had. Those cruel demons, it is their enjoyment to see me shrivel up in pain. Still, I showed them that I am not easy to get to. I showed them no pleasure. Though blood spilled everywhere, and that it was very ghastly, I kept my spirit up. I hoped to have any chance to escape in this horrible place. The leader of them, named Runko had some kind of connection with my past. He keeps calling me Kiboh. I know that I wasn't human, but I have never heard of the place called Koorime. I am half curing apparition, quarter of fire, and another quarter of ice. I am a lot of mixed breeds, but what is so special of being only half curing apparition. I am happy whenever the vile demons leave me, but then I always felt lonely, I was always lonely. I feel as if I am missing something. After a couple of days, I got used to Runko. He is just the person you would hate. Though I had the least advantage, I liked to piss him of sometimes, just to see his face turn mad is worth it. One day, I did not know if it was morning or night, but I had heard from one of the demons that the spirit detectives were on there way. I was happy, that they'll give some distraction, until I will be able to escape.  
  
Hiei's Pov.  
  
A worm like demon stopped us from our way to rescue the apparition. It was charging at us, while the kitsune and I dodged the attacks easily. Too bad the baka had no balance skill and tumbled over. The baka killed the worm with his spirit sword in 3 swings. He uses his sword too slow though. I could have swung my sword, at least 45 times, in those 15 seconds. Still he was able to kill the weak demon. The kitsune got very questionable every night, about the girl Mimi. He is always asking me if I loved her or not. I said yes to all of them, though I was not sure what love meant exactly. Sure, the kitsune said it was an emotion, but if the kitsune likes her then why is he always asking me this question?  
  
"Kitsune, have her, ok."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know that you like her."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Even if I did have this special emotion, I already told you I can't have her. She's like an angel and I'm just a demon."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"She doesn't like me, and it doesn't matter since I can't see her anyway"  
  
That was our conversation last night. The kitsune likes her and he deserves her more than I do. Every night she has gone, I start to have a sudden urge to rescue her. Maybe the kitsune was right after all. Maybe I am in love.....  
  
Mimi's Pov.-  
  
I find it hard to believe that I am living through this. I wished I was a cat so I can die now and have 8 more lives. I don't mind the tortures and threats anymore, but I dread Runko's visits. He visits me once in awhile. Like this morning.....  
  
"Kiboh, look at me, and I'm ordering you to do that"  
  
I looked away from him as if I had never heard him. He growled at me and touched my chin and moved it facing him. I pushed his hand and looked away. He was in frustration, like he wants something from me.  
  
"Kiboh, I'll tell you the truth. I'm just acting this way to show off to the demons. I am not like this."  
  
I raised my eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"We were both from Koorime, you, Hiei and I. You were the princess of that land, though you were cursed because you had some fire blood. Your mother held that from everyone, even you. Your real father died not long after you were born. He was murdered."  
  
"By who?" I asked. I was curious on who would murder my family.  
  
"Hiei"  
  
I could not believe it. Hiei the guy who carried me to Koenma and tried to protect me.  
  
"You're lying"  
  
"No it's all true. When he then killed your mother, he was thrown off the cliff. Before he fell, he grabbed part of your scarf to hold on to, but it ripped in half. That was why he was called 'The forbidden child'."  
  
I now knew the truth. Runko was actually good but wants to impress the demons. Hiei is the one I despise, but yet I seem to feel as if this is not true. Then I knew it had to be the truth. My favorite scarf I had with me, the silk one with the colors blue and pink. It was ripped right through the middle....  
  
Hiei Pov.-  
  
Each demon we defeat, I feel as if we are losing. It had been already a couple of days and we are still not sure exactly where she is. The place the demons lead to was quite large and were like a never ending maze. As we moved along, a half of a silk scarf fell from my pocket. I remembered how it was there in my hands. It was long ago in Koorime.....  
  
The people of Koorime through me off the cliff when they realized I was a fire demon. They called me the forbidden child, but there was one girl, the only one that protected me, not including my mother. This girl was the princess of Koorime; her name was Kiboh which stands for hope. When the people started to corner me to the cliff, she stopped the people telling them not to kill me.  
  
"Please my people, I have already grieved over my mother, who has past away, do not kill him." she begged.  
  
The people were not convinced and through me off the cliff, but I grabbed onto her silk scarf. The scarf was not strong enough to hold me so it was ripped in half. I placed the scarf back inside my pocket and wondered what had become of my angel friend.  
  
Regular Pov.-  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabarra went on searching every room for Mimi. Yuske is still busy with Keiko who won't let him help. Runko starts to treat Mimi a lot better, but he starts to fall for Mimi. He desires the wish of the temple of immortal flames, but does he want more from Mimi? The more Runko visits Mimi, he starts to like her. Mimi is still uncomfortable with Runko, but still believes his lie.  
  
Mimi's Pov.-  
  
Runko isn't such a bad guy after all. He got me this silk gown, and it was quite comfortable. He told me to wear it and stay in this room with a glass wall in the side. I could not see through the glass, or hear any sounds coming from the walls. I waited....  
  
Hiei's Pov.-  
  
We finally got to the floor that Mimi should be in, unless the demon we threatened lied. From the shadows I saw someone coming. This demon's face was very familiar. Then I realized it was Suru, the coward demon that kidnapped Mimi! He ran from me last time, but this time I won't let him run at all.  
  
"Greetings Spirit detectives, I was expecting all of you."  
  
"Where is the pretty girl, Mimi" the baka shouted.  
  
"I do not think you'll want to see her right now" Suru grinned.  
  
"Sure we do" I said as calmly as I could.  
  
"Our master is with her right now, but if all of you really want to see her, then follow me."  
  
We followed him, but I did not trust him at all. He led us to a room where there was a glass wall. There I saw Mimi and that bastard demon, which I remembered as Runko. He was the person who killed her real parents of Koorime. Runko was walking up to her, and then I saw them do the most horrible thing that shattered my heart. He......  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________  
  
Curing*Angel: What do you think? Getting better?  
  
Kaiba: In my opinion it is clearly written by a bad author.  
  
Curing*Angel: (Cries miserably)  
  
Kurama: Hey don't make her cry.  
  
Curing*Angel: Yeah Seto, you're not even in this fanfic.  
  
Hiei: Actually, I have to agree with Kaiba, you hardly got any reviews.  
  
Curing*Angel: You'll pay for saying that; I mean can you guess what broke your heart?  
  
Hiei: No, because I've never broken my heart.  
  
Curing*Angel: Not literally. Uh never mind, just REVIEW! 


	6. Shattered

CuringAngel: Hey this is CuringAngel, here to say thank you for your reviews and sorry for not updating for some weeks.  
  
To:  
  
HieiFan666: You'll have to read the fanfic to see if you're right.  
  
Hieisgirl-90: Thank you for your comments on my fanfic.  
  
Madame Arrow Foxfire: Thank you for your help. I haven't been rereading my fanfics, so next time I'll fix my mistakes as best as I can.  
  
Peep: Thank you for your advice, and I'll try to show as best as I can, but the point of view thing I have to keep because this story is based on the couple's point of view.  
  
And to the rest of the reviewers thank u for u r reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho   
  
Chapter 6- Shattered  
  
Hiei's Pov.  
  
.......kissed her. (Yes HieiFan666, you were right.) Mimi did not move, she was still, as still as a tree. She didn't look angry about it at all. She looked so perfect and sweet right in my eyes, but the pain of her kissing him was unbearable. I looked closer to the glass wall, hoping that this was a nightmare, but it was reality. I choked backed the tears, for I never I cry. Then when I just was just about to crack, I ran.  
  
Mimi's Pov.  
  
I waited for some time, until Runko finally arrived. I bowed respectfully, because I do not hate him anymore. He then took my hand and then held my waist. I felt confused, and I just stared at him. He came closer to my face and then even closer. He got so close, I felt uncomfortable. Finally he kissed me. My face was blank in suprisement. I didn't move for two strait minutes until, I knew what was going on. I tried to pull away from his grasp but he held me closer. I pushed as hard as I could, causing Runko to let go. "Kiboh, why are you pushing away? Don't you believe me?" he asked in a sweet voice. It was a different voice then he used, but the voice was like a predator coaxing the prey to get closer. "I believe you, but that does not mean I trust you and definitely not love you. I'm not ready for this because you have just told me the truth" I answered. "But I love you Kiboh. I care for you. Come with me and we'll rule Koorime together" he said. I was totally lost. First he started to threaten and torture me and then he told me that Hiei killed my parents. Now he's telling me that he loves me. What's wrong with him?  
  
Hiei's Pov.  
  
I didn't go too far, just on a tree in the forest. I thought about her, and how she will never belong to me. Even Runko deserved her more than I. I am evil to think that she'd ever loved me. I had tears streaming for the first time, and realized that tear gems appeared. I didn't understand, I was a fire demon not ice, but then I remembered, I was half. The girl loves me not, she probably never notices me. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the kitsune. "Hiei we had just received a tape from Runko. We will be able to get Mimi back if we do what he wants us to do." "Yeah kitsune, what if it's to kill ourselves" I was annoyed, I didn't want her back, she would not love me and it'll pain me to see her that way. I followed the fox anyway. It was midnight when we arrived at Genkai's temple. Everyone chattered away, while we came in. They greeted us then I sat down as the kitsune pushed the tape in to the VCR. Whatever that stood for.  
  
The tape- Runko appeared on the screen saying, "Spirit detectives, I challenge you to a dark tournament. Whoever wins gets the girl. She's quite safe with me, I might add. I would especially like to see you there, forbidden one. So be at the Makai stadium, in two weeks. Good bye!"  
  
Another dark tournament, I would enjoy using my dark dragon, but to go through another one would also be a pain. I did not want to see Mimi. If she is happy, then I shall be happy. I don't understand what's going on with me. I am actually caring for someone's feelings. This can not be me. I'm Hiei, doesn't talk unless I have to insult someone. What's going on with me?  
  
Mimi's Pov.  
  
I do not think I love him. I feel as if I am supposed to love someone else. I agreed to help him through the tournament. Still I do not think my destiny is to be with him. It must be someone else, but who.  
  
I walked down to my chambers thinking over and over about this. All of a sudden I tripped on one of the steps and fell unconscious. I had a vivid vision while I was out cold and it was not all about Runko. This is what I saw:  
  
Runko was trying to kill me! "Kiboh, wish for my rule of the universe, now!" he demanded. "Never" I screamed. I was dripping blood and he held out a sword about to finish me. I closed my eyes hoping I would not be in pain. When I opened my eyes I saw Hiei hurt. "NO Hiei, I...love u"  
  
I woke up gasping. Dreams can not be real, for Hiei would never save me. He would destroy me, like he did to my parents. Dreams aren't real, or can they be?  
  
CuringAngel: Freaky, right!  
  
Runko: Yes I'm going to take over the world! Mwahaha!  
  
CuringAngel: Actually bad guys are the ones who always lose.  
  
Hiei: She's right Baka, I'm going to win!  
  
CuringAngel: Anyway review! 


	7. A warrior in disguise

Curinangelx3: I was going the entire fic, but since I had already started I might as well continue it.

Hiei: I can't believe you never updated for like almost a year!

Curingangelx3: I know, I know….but bear with me Ill update soon enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho!

* * *

Chapter 7- A warrior in disguise

_2 weeks later_

The wind blew miraculously as the opponent that Hiei promised himself he would defeat gave way with his crew. This team included Suru, the sea demon that Hiei had once encountered, a thunder demon with spiky hair, a wolf demon, a masked figure, and of course Runko. Hiei gave another "hn," as they walked towards him.

"Do you think you can defeat me?"

"Hn, of course and I will get back Mimi," Hiei declared, confidentially.

"Don't be so sure, what if she doesn't want to come back to you? And besides you can't defeat me."

"I am sure, just let her go! She doesn't deserve to be tortured like this."

"She's not being tortured, I just think you don't deserver her. She is such a high honored demon and you're just the forbidden one. Also she's near this tournament right now and she's being treated fine."

"Hn," Hiei mumbled in disbelief but he couldn't do anything at that moment.

Hiei's Pov-

Runko, why did he take Mimi? What is his plot? I just don't understand, all I know is that this tournament is a trap but I have to go through it to save Mimi. I have to understand this passion inside of me and let it go. If I don't learn soon enough, both Mimi and I will suffer.

I was able to recognize all the members of his team, except one; the masked fighter with some sort of a veil. The fighter looked feminine enough, but I wondered why Runko would have a female fighter.

But then I saw it, I couldn't believe what I was seeing! It was hidden at first, but as she walked away with the crew, I saw the scarf wrapped around her neck. A silk scarf ripped on the edge…

It couldn't be…

Regular Pov-

As Hiei sighed in disbelief, saying to himself that he was just seeing things. Hiei walked back to Yusuke and the gang, wondering if he'd ever get Mimi back, but little did he know that Mimi was looking right at him. Mimi was in a clean white dress and was walking along the fan seats, trying to get some fresh air. Now that Runko trusted her she was able to do what she wished, until he needed her that was.

She would stare at him with her eyes but even after she decided he was evil, she could not get her mind off completely off him.

Mimi's pov-

So he did make it, but is he really doing this to save me or kill me? I don't understand, but according to Runko, I will get my revenge very soon.

Regular Pov-

The crowd started to rant already as the first round was already going to start. The announcer goes up to the podium to begin the show, with her microphone.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our Dark tournament! We will begin shortly so just wait a moment. First round will be Runko's crew verses the trio powered fighters!(ok stupid name but bear with me)"

The masked fighter from Runko's side was sent out first against the smallest of the trio squad. The trio powered fighter grasped lighning, fire, and water; throwing it at the masked fighter. All of a sudden the masked lady disappeared. Most of the crowd decided that she had already been blown to crisp, but as they looked above they noticed the masked fighter up above. In one shot of ice energy mixed with fire, the trio fighter was knocked out.

All of a sudden the blast carried off longer out of the ring and towards….Hiei..

* * *

Curingangelx3: I must admit, I am kind of in a rush so this wasn't my best work. I'll try to do better in the future, sorry for the inconvenience. 


End file.
